I love Dante
by XemoXemoXemoX
Summary: This is my first Devil May Cry fanfic its Dante X Nero , Rated M for Sex , and soon a whole lot.
1. I cant say that I love him

Chapter 1: Moving out and moving in

_'What the fuck I ever do to her?' _Nero thought to himself.

_** 'Its was probably what you DIDN'T do to her' **_A darker side responded in his head, then he thought that it was his demonic side, it was soon proven when his demonic side started talking, about pay-back, to the little bitch, who threw him out.

_** '**__I don't want to hurt her, any ways, she is more like a sister to me, then she was a girlfriend.' _ He sighed as he said the truth to himself, kinda wishing that it wasn't true, but it was. Now he had to look for a new place to live, and come back for his things in two hours, or else Kyrie would burn his things. She had kicked him out, and he was also kicked out of Fortuna, because he was gay, and to them, it was a sin to be gay, and he didn't want to change himself.

_**'Hehe, hey kid, you know, Dante was always cool with you-'**_

_ 'Wait, __**kid?' **__'My demonic side is like Dante? No...._' Nero shook his head over and over, in an attempt to clear his thoughts, it somehow worked, and he was really shocked. So after awhile, he decided to go and visit the older demon slayer, and ask if he could live with him. He felt so nervous about it, so nervous he couldn't bring himself to open the door but, somehow he did.

He saw the other man, sitting at his desk, magazine over his face, and feet up as he sat back in his chair. _'He is such a lazy ass.'_ He stepped into 'Devil May Cry', and decided to play a small prank on the old man. He walked into the building, closing the doors as quietly as he could, and then turned to Dante's desk which was empty. _'Wait, where did he-'_ He was about to step back, but bumped into the older slayer, and gulped.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" Dante's face was somewhat demonic, making Nero gulp again, but he didn't want to seem afraid of the old man.

"Nothing, OLD MAN, just came over to make sure, that you didn't die of old age yet." He laughed, but then was stopped by Dante getting pissed off. He looked at Dante who gave him a glare. "What you so pissed off about, you pissed that I ruined your old nap?!" He started laughing again.

"As a matter of fact, yes you ruined my nap!" He stepped closer to the younger, Nero stepping back with every step that Dante took towards him. Soon Nero fell on to the couch, and Dante was hovering over him. Nero blushed, but somehow hid it, and the older man saw it, before it was hidden, and decided to tease the younger man. "So kid, don't tell me, you got dumped by Kyrie because, you didn't do anything with her, cuz' she was too much like a sister. Then she told you to get out and find a place to live, to come back for you things later or else she would burn them. And the only place you could think of was with me. And you got kicked out of Fortuna because-" Nero cut Dante off on the last part, not knowing any way to do it but, to kiss him.

Dante smiled into the kiss, and deepened it, by pressing himself against Nero, making Nero more pressed into the couch, also making the younger man moan somewhat. Dante took the opportunity to slick his tongue into the younger mans' mouth, that's when he knew that Nero was gay, since he didn't fight him off, he only relaxed into the kiss. When Dante pulled back to give them both air, there was a slight blush on Nero's face. "And the reason you had to leave your home in Fortuna, not just because of Kyrie, but because you're gay." Nero blushed even more, and pushed the elder demon slayer to the side.

"So, old man, can I stay here or not? Or are you gonna make me take care of you, in your old age."

"You're pretty much asking to be raped in your sleep, kid."

Nero gave the elder a glare, then sighed as he left through the door. "I'll be back, I'm only going to go and get my things." He didn't look Dante in the eye, showing that he was embarrassed that he was now going to live with the most perverted man on earth. Dante only smiled and started at the kids ass as he left the building. _**'Why did you just leave? Go back in there, and have him fuck your brains out!'**_ Nero shook away the demonic sides thoughts, since they were starting to piss him off.

Later on, Nero grabbed his things from Kyrie's place, he started heading back to Dante's place. When he started thinking about the elder demon slayer, his heart started racing, and his thoughts went very sexual. At that time, when Dante had kissed him, he wanted more than just that kiss, he wanted Dante to touch him all over. To make him hot, and sticky, to make him cum as he screamed his name over and over, as he thrust into his tight ass, pounding and hitting his prostate with each and every thrust. Nero blushed at the thoughts running through his head, and he also blushed due to the fact that all the thoughts that he had just had, turned him on. He knew that because his pants felt a little tighter than they should have been.

"Yo, old man, I'm back." Nero said as he entered Devil May Cry, and there was no answer for the younger demon hunter. "Maybe he's taking a shower or something?..." He only shrugged to himself, and waited, sitting on the couch, until the man he was waiting for came down the stairs dripping wet, in a small towel that was wrapped around his waist.

"Hey kid, when did you get back." Dante noticed the bags, but didn't see Nero at first, then heard a small moan coming from the couch, he looked over and saw Nero sleeping, and moving around a little, while moaning. Dante smiled and the smell of arousal, made him shiver with pleasure, apparently Nero was having a wet dream, and a pretty sexy one too. Dante only watched as the younger slayer slept on the couch, soon the kids human hand undid his pants and he started stroking himself.

"Ahhahh. . . D-Dante, it feels so- ahhhhah!" Nero cried out in his sleep, and Dante only blushed slightly, as his name was called off of the younger hunters' lips, which made a small tent form from under the towel he was wearing around his waist. The moans Nero had coming out of his mouth, and the movements that his hand made as it teased, and moved up and down, the younger hunters' finger rubbed against his slit.

_**'Damn watching the kid, just masturbate while he sleeps, this is too much, he's just too hot!' **_Dante couldn't control himself any more, he needed Nero and now. He took a step closer to the couch, and Nero moaned at the top of his lungs, and woke up to Dante's name rolling off his lips, as he came into his demonic hand. He blushed as he just realized what had happened, and why it had happened. _'I'm in love with Dante.' _

Dante was lucky, he made it up the stairs just as the kid woke up, he then went into his room, panting, with a hard-on that was straining against the towel, almost making it fall off. "Damn that kid, he's just too hot for his own good." Dante wanted to stroke himself so bad, but didn't want the kid to hear, just in case he chose to use the bathroom and clean himself up. Dante looked around his room to find his record player, which he had just moved into his room a few days ago, then sighed with relief as he had found it. "If I play music, and keep my voice down, he wont be able to hear it." Dante threw the towel to the ground, and put a random record into the player, he didn't care which one it was, as long as Nero wouldn't hear him moan his name.

Dante started stroking himself, thinking that it was the kids' tight ass. He tightened his hand around his hard cock, making it more tight. He moaned aloud, as his heart started racing. He pumped his cock into his hand, wishing that it was Nero's ass so badly, he wanted to cum deep inside of him, to have Nero scream his name. He continued to thrust into his hand, and he felt that he was going to cum, and very soon, he teased his own slit, and smiled as he came, screaming Nero's name, as he came into his own hand. "Oh damn . . . damn that felt so good. But, I think that I'll feel better in the kids ass." He smiled as he grabbed the discarded towel, and whipped the cum off of his cock, and off of his hand.

Nero couldn't believe what he had just heard, he had listened to the last sentence that came from Dante, and blushed like a mad man. _'What did he just say....wait . .. what?!' _Nero couldn't believe what he had just heard, and he wanted to believe it, but he just couldn't.

"Oh shit, please tell me. . . god damn it!" Dante knew that he felt some type of presence on the other side of his door, just didn't know what it was, until it was a little too late. "Oh well, the kid called my name, and I called his, so it shouldn't really matter." Dante rested on his bed then went to sleep.

The Next day.

"Devil May Cry", was empty, no one came in to report any demons, and no one called to report in any demons. It was a quite day, Dante's favorite type of day. He had his feet propped up on his desk, and was reading a magazine that he had, already read five times that same day. "Okay this is starting to get a little boring." Dante looked around the building, just to do something, then smiled as he looked at the similar looking hair, of the teen. Dante smiled and got out of his chair, and started walk towards Nero, who was sitting on the couch watching TV, well that was until Dante put his arms around the kids' neck, gently.

"Dante....what are you doing?" Nero stuttered, and Dante smirked.

"Nero..." Nero blushed at the sound of his name, coming off the elder's lips, and shivered when those same lips, came to his ear and repeated his name, then Dante bit his ear teasingly.

"D-Dante, what are you..." Nero blushed a deep crimson, and put his hands over his mouth, to make sure that he wouldn't moan. Dante had somehow undid his pants, and took out his cock, while he was biting at Nero's ear. "Nnh...ah!" Nero couldn't hold back his moans any longer, Dante was stroking his hard cock over and over, making the younger hunter moan. "Dante, it feels so good~" He leaned his head back, so he could look the older in the eyes, Dante was only smiling at the teen, who was enjoying the hand-job he was getting. "Ahhah, Dante I'm gonna-"

"It's alright, kid, you can cum." He stroked Nero a couple more times, making sure to grip harder near the head, to make the kid moan really loud, then Nero came into Dante's hand. He was panting, from his hard orgasm, and blushing like crazy. He soon blushed even more, as he heard Dante licking his cum off his hand. "Damn you taste better, then I imagined, kid." Dante smiled and chuckled at Nero's blushing face.

"Dante?"

"Yeah, Nero?"

Nero blushed at the sound of his name, once again coming off the elders lips, and smiled. "Um, well, can I ask you something?" Dante nodded and smiled a very cocky smile. Nero gulped, and looked at the ground, unable to look the older of the two in the eyes. "Do you like me, love me, or just playing with my heart?"


	2. Teasing Games

~Recap:

"Do you like me, love me, or just playing with my heart?" - Nero

~Chapter 1 Part 2: Teasing Games.~

"What? Why would you ask a question like that?" Nero shrugged and gasped as Dante hugged him, no, more like held him in his arms. "Nero, I swear you should be happy your, really cute." Nero looked at him confused. "I do love you, like you, and I'll play with you heart every once in a while." Nero blushed, and smiled. "Um...." Nero looked at him cutely, making Dante blush, and get a hard on. "I love you Nero." Nero blushed and smiled, as he dug his head into Dante's chest, very happy.

"I love you too, Dante." Dante smiled at the kids' confession, and now he wanted to play around, with him, and the perfect way to do that, of course is to tease.

Dante wrapped his arms around Nero's waist, bringing the both of them closer, then somewhat started grinding their hips together, slowly and teasingly. Nero moaned as he felt Dante's hard cock rub against his, through their tight leather pants. "Ahhah." Dante's erection got harder at the sound of Nero's moans, they were very sexy, and erotic.

"You know, just to tell you, I heard you....well I heard and saw you yesterday, while you where sleeping....I so badly wanted to rape you in your sleep." Nero blushed and hid it, by burying his face into the others' chest. "I thought it was really hot, mainly-" He bit the lobe of Nero's ear. "mainly the part when you called my name, and came into your hand."

"Shut u-up old man, it's embarrassing!" Dante only chuckled at the younger hunter, then kissed him lightly on the cheek. _'His lips are so warm, and so are his hands. . . wait where are his hands going?!' _Nero blushed extremely red, as he felt Dante's hands, his hands were massaging his hips, making him feel a little week, but wouldn't give in to the pleasure that easily, when Dante noticed this, he went lower, and cupped his ass. "Ahh. Dante don't massage my ass, please- ahhhah!" Dante continued to massage Nero's ass, making the younger week in the knees, and collapse into his arms.

"Hehe, seems like your body likes my touch." Nero blushed and Dante only smiled a really big smile. Dante continued to massage Nero's ass, then moved his right hand to the front of Nero's pants, making the boy moan, as he slowly moved his hand up and down, Nero's strained yet, very hard cock.

"Ahhahh! Dante, I love you hands on my body! I want more of your touch!" Dante smirked, but stopped what he was doing. Nero looking at him in a totally confused way. "What are you doing Dante? Why did you stop?.... Is my body not good enough for you?" The last part, almost made Dante loose all of his control.

"Of course not, I love you, and I'm just _**hungry, **_that's the only reason why I stopped." Nero pouted at the elder, and Dante almost lost all his control with the cute pouting face. _**'I need to control myself, if I don't I'll never finish with the teasing.' **_He smirked only to himself, and put Nero down onto the couch, in the place he was once sitting. He then, after kissing Nero on the cheek, then licking where he kissed, moved to the kitchen, and grabbed three slices of pizza, then put the slices of pizza in the microwave.

He waited for the timer to ring for the pizza, and when it did, he smiled and took the pizza out.

"Ow, ouch! God damn it!" Dante yelled, as he burned his hand. Nero ran into the kitchen, worried that something really bad had happened to the other.

"Are you alright, Dante?" Dante looked at the younger man, and smiled inwardly to himself.

_**'Oh this is gonna be a long, and really fun night, hopefully a night that he will never be able to forget.' **_Dante, looked at his hand then showed it to Nero, who made a face of hurt for the other man, he didn't want the other to be hurt, then he himself decided that he was gonna tease the elder hunter, as pay back for teasingly touching him.

"Oh Dante, you burned you hand!" Nero walked over to Dante, and grabbed the other mans' wrist, looking at the already healing burn mark. He then smiled only to himself, then went back to a worried look so Dante wouldn't see, he then started licking Dante's hand. He licked slowly at first then, went a little faster, then went to Dante's fingers, wanting to have them in his ass, stretching him.

"Damn kid, your really good with you mouth." Nero only smirked, and held back a moan, as Dante's words went straight to his cock. Soon Nero bit at Dante's fingers, making him bleed slightly, and he moaned at the slight pain. Nero smirked a smirk of victory, and happiness. "You can bite my fingers but, if you're going to ever use that mouth of yours for anything else, on me, just don't bite." Nero smiled.

"No promises old man." Nero went lower, making Dante look at him, confused. Nero undid Dante's pants, and slid out his cock, blushing at how big it was, what he was doing, the thoughts going through his head, how close it was to his face, and what he wanted to do. "Damn bigger then I imagined, and I like it." This time Dante blushed at the words Nero had just said, and hardened even more in Nero's hand. "Seems like something wants a little attention." He slowly rubbed the tip of Dante's hard dick, with his fingers, teasing it, then he stood up and left the kitchen.

"Hey! What the hell kid, what about my 'little problem'?! Aren't you gonna finish?!"

"Heh, nope, I don't really feel like finishing. Because you started teasing me, then went to go and get pizza, so that was my pay-back."

"You know kid, this is just a big teasing game, for the both of us. You know what? Lets make it into a competition."

"What kind of competition are you talking about old man?"

"A competition to see who can last longer, against the others' teasing, and the winner gets to top the other. Sound like a deal?"

"Heh, sounds more like a bet that you will lose, since you lose very bet any way, okay I'm in OLD MAN."

~First Round~ : Dante Teasing Nero ~ The Next Day ~

"Hey kid?" Dante walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen, dripping wet, and naked. Nero looked at Dante, and when he finally saw the older man, his eyes went wide. "Do you want pizza tonight, or Chinese Food?" Dante was looking in the fridge, bent over, showing off his perfect muscled legs, and ass.

"U-u-um I think, pizza....just plain cheese...." He blushed really red, and couldn't look any where else. "Um, Dante....What the hell?"

"Hahahaha, what's wrong Nero? My body to much to handle?" Dante moved close to the teen, and smiled as he saw that he was hard. "Hmm, my body must be pretty hot, since it turned on a kid." He laughed, and walked away, pizza in hand, and went up the stairs and into his room. "God I almost couldn't control myself back there, I want to fuck the kid so badly!" He looked down at his own hard cock, and somewhat blushed. "Damn it."

~Second Round ~ : Nero Teasing Dante. ~ 30 minutes later ~

Nero decided to change his mind about having Dante order pizza, and decided to make something for the both of them. He took off all of his clothes, and put on an apron. "This will make him suffer big time....ahh his cock is so big, I want it so bad." Nero shook away all the thoughts of what he wanted Dante to do to him, and started cooking.

Dante woke up, from his nap that he took this time in his bed, and when he opened his door, he smelled food, and it wasn't pizza or Chinese food, it was something that smelled way better. "What is that smell? It smells so good." He walked downstairs, sniffing the air, until he finally reached the source of the smell, in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen, and saw Nero cooking, and smiled.

"Hello Dante, how was your nap?" Dante nodded to show that he had a good nap, well more like the best nap of his life, with the best dream he had ever had also. He had dream that was the both of them having sex, in multiple positions, in multiple places, and with different and erotic outfits that Nero wore; one was a . . . apron. . . only an apron . . . Dante looked at Nero, who was only wearing an apron.

"Hehe, old man . . . you need to learn to not talk in your sleep." Dante's eyes went wide, as he realized that Nero was only in the apron. Now, at that time every part of Dante was awake, mainly one part that wanted to be inside the other so badly, wanted to fuck the other. Yet Dante had to hold himself back, or else Nero would top him, and there was no way in hell Dante was gonna let that happen.

_**'Heh, I know a way I can tease the kid, but I'll just hold myself back, from fucking him.' **_Dante walked over to Nero, who didn't notice the other coming closer to him, he was to engrossed into cooking something for Dante and himself. When Dante put his hands smoothly onto Nero's hips, Nero stopped what he was doing, and shook with pleasure.

"Dante?-" Dante smiled and rubbed his clothed arousal against Nero's firm muscled ass, making the younger moan, and slightly arch his back. "What are you doing, Dante? Do you want to loose?" The elder smirked.

"I don't plan on loosing, and having you top me, I'm just teasing you. I'm holding myself back from fucking you, and I'm going to make you so crazy, that you will have me fuck you." Nero blushed, and Dante bit his ear, making him moan once again, and shiver.

"Ahhah, Dante stop please! Not in the kitchen!"

"Hmm why?" Dante put his chin on Nero's left shoulder, and looked down, smiling as he saw that Nero was as hard as he was. "Looks a little painful to deal with.


	3. Dante Wins

~ Chapter 3 : Dante wins ~

~ Recap : "Hmm why?" Dante put his chin on Nero's left shoulder, and looked down, smiling as he saw that Nero was as hard as he was. "Looks a little painful to deal with." ~

The apron Nero was wearing, was in a tight tent, as Nero's hard erection was pressing against it. "Hmm, looks to sexy." He whispered into Nero's ear, as he bit it once again, making the younger shiver. Dante smiled and started grinding his hard cock, against Nero's ass again, getting harder, and more painful in the barrier of his tight leather pants. This was turning Nero on too much. Dante maneuvered one of his hands around, to be teasingly rubbing Nero's hard cock, then smiled when he teased the slit with his fingers, a little bit of pre cum soaking through the apron.

"Ahhah, Dante stop teasing me! I can't take it anymore! It's too much to deal with!"

"Are you giving up kid, and going to let yourself loose? Or-" He was cut off by Nero turning to face the elder, kissing him deeply, forcing his tongue into his mouth. _**'I'll take this as a yes, and that I finally win the little bet.' **_"Well now, I don't think that its safe to have sex in the kitchen, while your cooking." Nero looked at the man, then at the food, and turned off the stove. He turned around to look at the other man again, but wasn't there any more. "Kid, you'll just have to wait to give me yourself, after dinner. Because I'm gonna have you as my sexy dessert."

Nero blushed really, really red, and started throwing knives at Dante, who easily dodged them, and chuckled while doing so.

"Perverted old man." Nero soon finished what he was making, and set up the table.

~ After Dinner ~

Nero was still wearing the apron, which Dante enjoyed very much, well until he ripped it off the younger man. "Ahahh, be careful old man! You almost got me with the apron!" Dante chuckled, making the younger blush.

"Sorry, kid. Its standing up so firmly, that's probably why?" Dante teased.

"Shut it old man, it's all your fault that I'm like this anyways. You and your damn teasing." Dante only smiled again, then kissed Nero's neck. "Ahh."

"Very sensitive, and I like that." Dante slipped his hand in the front of Nero, and started stroking him slowly. Nero moaned loudly, arching his back into the elder demon slayer. Dante then licked from Nero's right shoulder, to his neck, and bit into the flesh, hard enough to draw some blood. He lapped at the crimson substance, enjoying the taste, and enjoying the moans coming from the man in front of him.

"Ahhahh, Dante …. it feels so good." Dante smirked as Nero's words went straight to his groin, and he rubbed, forcefully against Nero's ass. "Ahhah!"

"Hey kid, if you keep on moaning like that, I wont be able to control myself much longer!" Nero smiled, thinking that he should continue teasing the elder, just a little bit, even if it got him raped by the older man, he didn't care. He rubbed his ass against Dante's hard cock, which was already pressing firmly against it, and moaned loudly. At that moment, Dante lost all of his control, and gripped onto Nero's hips, making the younger man blush.

"You asked for it, kid!" With out stretching or a word of warning, Dante thrusted his hard cock, into Nero's tight ass. Dante grunted as he thrusted into the teen, fast and hard, growing harder at the sound of each and every moan that Nero had made. "God damn Nero, you're so damn tight its almost like you're a-...." Dante smirked. Nero blushed. "You are, aren't you, kid? Your a-"

"Yeah so what?! So what if I'm a virgin?!" Nero blushed.

"Eh, nothing really kid, its just that it's really hot." Nero blushed even more, and Dante smirked, and kissed Nero's neck, Nero shivered at the gentle touch, and smiled.

"Dante...I love you." Nero waited for an response, but none came, well until he got his answer by, Dante thrusting all the way into him, hard and fast, then stopped to grind himself, into him. Nero moaned and arched his back, and Dante knew at that moment, that he got Nero's prostate. "Ahhhahhh! Dante, it feels so good! I feel like I'm gonna cum already!" Dante thrust into Nero, instead of grinding into him, and hit his prostate with each and every thrust that he had made into the teen under him.

"You're not cumming yet, and I love you too, Nero." Dante gripped at Nero's cock, Nero gasped and arched his back, in pain as Dante's grip was really tight.

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"I wonder, since your grip is hard, and very tight around my cock, I can tell that-" He couldn't finish his sentence as Dante thrusted into him hard and fast, but much harder and more faster then he had done with his previous thrusts. "Ahhahhhhhhhhhhhhhhah!" Nero moaned aloud again, and Dante continued to pound into Nero's ass, making him bleed with his hard thrusts, and started stroking Nero, slowly at first, then thrusted Nero's cock into his hand, in time with his thrusts.

"God, your so tight, I'm gonna cum soon!"

"I am too, old man."

Dante thrusted into Nero, no pounded into Nero, a couple more times, and came in him, calling his name. Nero as Dante continued to thrust into him, and stroke his cock, came in Dante's hand, and called the elders' name, as he felt the others' seed fill his insides. They both collapsed onto the couch, panting, and soon when Dante gained enough strength again, pulled out of Nero, who whimpered at the loss of contact. They panted and smiled, then kissed deeply one last time, until they separated for air, and Nero went a little lower, to cuddle against Dante's chest. Dante wrapped his arms around Nero's waist, bringing their bodies more closer, and they both drifted into a deep sleep.

~ The Next Day ~

Nero woke up first, and realized that he wasn't on the couch, he looked around, at the unfamiliar room, then realized that it was Dante's room. He then smiled, and looked at the other side of the bed, where there was a still sleeping Dante. Nero smiled again, as he remembered just how much, the older demon slayer loved to sleep, and how much he hated to be woken up.

"......."

Nero smiled as evil thoughts, thought that were; ways of teasing Dante, and waking the older of the two up, he didn't care if he was gonna get raped by the other, if he did either. The pain from last night had already faded, well somewhat but, somehow that pain had turned Nero on even more. He got out of the bed, not bothering to get dressed, and went over the the side in which Dante was facing.

"Dante...." The elder didn't move. _'Perfect, this will be really fun, and it __**will **__be the best, well I hope it will be the best wake up call that he has ever, gotten, even though I know he hates to be woken up.' _Nero softly pushed Dante onto his back, and when the elder was finally on his back, the teen smiled. He uncovered Dante who was wrapped up in a sheet, then smiled when he saw Dante's dick, it was so big, and he wanted it so badly to be in his ass once again but, he was going to hold himself back from that for now. Now at this moment as Dante was dreaming, Nero was going to suck his cock, but not enough to wake the other.

"Nnh..." Dante held back a moan, Nero looked up at him, thinking that he had woken him, no, he had only made the other start having a sex dream. "Ohh..." Dante gripped onto the bed sheets, with both hands. The pleasure Nero was giving him, in both his dream and in real life, turned him on immensely. "Ahhah, Nero don't ahh bite it!" Dante screamed in both pain and pleasure from his dream, and at the same time, Nero grazed his teeth against Dante's hardening cock. Dante shivered, and grunted.

"God his cock taste's so good." Nero continued to suck on Dante's cock, licking at the tip, then teasing the slit. Dante's cock shivered, and Nero knew that Dante was going to cum soon. Nero sucked and licked at Dante's cock, bobbing his head up and down, over and over again, until, finally Dante came in his mouth. Nero swallowed all of Dante's delicious cum, well most of it, enjoying the taste. He then quickly covered Dante up, making it look like he didn't do anything, then went quietly back to the other side of the bed, and pretended to be asleep.

Dante woke up soon after his dream had finished, and was panting. _**'That was the best damned dream I had ever had, it felt so real, which made it even more, steamy.' **_Dante looked over to his side, seeing that Nero, was still asleep, he smiled. "Hey kid, wake up." He looked at Nero, who only moved a little, when he was breathing. "Kid wakey wakey." Dante put Nero on his back, and he opened his eyes, and smiled at the one above him.

"Good morning Dante, I'm shocked to see that you're awake right now."

Dante chuckled a little. Nero looked at the man above him, a confused look plastered on his face. "Kid, you wanna know why I'm up at this time?" Nero only looked at him. "I'm up at this time because, I was awakened to you...."

"What?! I thought that you where asleep!"

"Heh, I was....But the moment that you put that hot mouth of yours, on my cock, and started sucking, that's when I woke up. I just acted like I was sleeping." Nero blushed and somewhat pouted, making the other smirk, then hug him from behind. "Nero." Nero looked at the elder man.

"What?"

"Do you want to continue?" Nero blushed even more, and started becoming hard at the thought of having Dante's cock inside of him again. He then smiled and nodded.

"K' good, cuz' I was gonna fuck you, even if you said no, even though I knew that you wouldn't."

"What?!"

"Hehe." Dante reached down, and uncovered Nero's lower body, and smiled as he gasped, and he cock sprung out into the open. "Heh, seems like I'm not the only one who is completely turned on, by the other."

"Just fuck me already, old man."

"Now your really asking for it kid." Nero gave him a cocky smirk, another mistake.

Dante entered Nero at full speed, making the one under him cry out in both pain and pleasure, as his inner wall's where being ripped open. Dante then lowered his head to suck on Nero's left nipple, licking at it, then biting it, hard. "Ahhah!" Dante then massaged and played with Nero's right nipple with his right hand, then with his left hand, started stroking Nero's cock, in time with each and everyone of his thrusts. "Ahahhhahhhh Dante! Don't play with everything all at ahhhhhhhhh!" Nero came into Dante's hand and over their chests, but was still hard.

"Heh, seems like I know how to keep you turned on." He smiled and moved both his hands to Nero's hips, then thrusted all the way into him, hard and fast. Nero arched his back screaming in pleasure, and panting soon after.

"Damn old man....ahhhahh! It feels good, but....ahhhah ohh! You could go ahhh harder!" Dante smiled, a very evil and lust filled smile at that. He gripped really tight on to Nero's hips and thrust in with the all of his power, and to Nero it felt like the elder man's powerful thrusts at full power, where like five of his hard and speed thrusts, all combined into one. "AHHHHHHAHHH!" Nero then at that moment, triggered.

"Heh, damn you're much tighter now." Dante _**was **_holding himself back from triggering but, now that Nero triggered, he let himself trigger too. When Dante triggered, Nero became even more tighter, as he had become even more bigger, and he thrusted at full speed into Nero.

Nero cried out, arched his back, and looked like he was about to cum again. Dante gripped onto the teens' cock, stroking it hard and fast, matching his thrusts. Nero came again, onto their chests, and in Dante's hand. Dante thrusted into Nero six more times, and came hard, moaning Nero's name, and his seed filled Nero's insides.

They both untriggered, and were panting. Dante collapsed onto Nero, smearing his cum over both of their chests. "Ahhah, that felt so good." Nero said in between breaths.

"Yeah, it was pretty hot, and I think we should take a shower, we're both sweaty, sticky from your cum, and I think a shower would make both of us feel even better." He gave Nero a look, a sexy and very erotic look, and the raced to the bathroom.


	4. Bathroom Sex and Nero Begging

Chapter 4 : Bathroom Sex and Nero begging

~Recap : "Yeah, it was pretty hot, and I think we should take a shower, we're both sweaty, sticky from your cum, and I think a shower would make both of us feel even better." He gave Nero a look, a sexy and very erotic look, and the raced to the bathroom. ~

Dante and Nero, still both naked, ran to the bathroom, in a race, like little kids.

"You know kid, your just too damned slow!" Dante laughed, and Nero turned red with anger, and ran passed the older man, that was Dante's plan from the start. He wanted to see that ass in front of him, as the kid ran, and oh how did he love that sight.

"Hey Dante, why you taking so long? Why you let....you know what your a PERVERT!" Nero was blushing really red as he realized why Dante, let him run ahead.

"Hehe, sorry kid, but I can't help my nature, in what I am, your ass is just too cute." Dante walked past Nero, and lightly grabbed the teens' ass, making him moan, and shiver. "Really cute." He smiled, and Nero gave him a glare. Dante smiled again, and grabbed Nero by the waist, and kissed him deeply, Nero forgot that he was even mad at Dante, and was in a daze from the kiss.

"Dante..." Nero was looking at Dante, in the eyes, and smiled as he rested his head on Dante's shoulder. Dante rubbed Nero's back, Nero felt really good, with the gentle touches that Dante was giving him. "I love you Dante."

"I love you too, Nero. Um...we're just a few feet away from the bathroom door, and we're still covered in your now dry seed." Nero blushed, and they walked into the bathroom, Dante started the water, putting it at a good temperature, one that was not too hot, nor too cold. "Hey, Nero come over here and test the temperature, to see if you like it."

Nero put his human arm under the water, for about a minute or two, and nodded. "This is perfect." He stepped in first, letting the warm shower water hit his body. Dante for the first time, had a slight blush on his face. Nero's body was now completely wet, dripping wet, and soon he made room for Dante to enter the shower. Dante didn't notice and stood there,just staring at Nero. "Hey Dante, you just gonna stare? Or are you gonna come in?"

"Heh, I'm gonna come in, since I don't want to be sticky anymore." He stepped under the water, and started scrubbing off Nero's dry seed, from his chest and stomach. "Damn kid, you came so much, I'm shocked that, my whole body isn't covered in your cum." Nero blushed and was about to exit the shower, until Dante grabbed him by the arm.

"Kid-" Nero glared at him. "Okay, Nero....there is nothing to be embarrassed about, any ways, I don't mind being covered in your cum." Nero blushed really, really red. Dante chuckled. "You're really cute when you blush, you should know that."

"Shut up....." Dante only smirked, then with his other arm, wrapped it around Nero's waist. He then let go of Nero's arm, and grabbed his chin, making the younger look him in the eyes.

"I love you Nero." Nero blushed, and was going to turn his head to look away from Dante, but Dante's hand kept his face in the same place. Dante then leaned down to Nero, and kissed him, gently and passionately. Nero kissed back, still blushing but, soon lost all of his control, and craved for the other man. He twisted his fingers of his devil bringer into Dante's snow white locks, deepening the kiss.

Nero then pulled away to give them both air, and was somewhat panting. "I love you too Dante." He smiled at the elder. Dante pushed Nero against the shower wall, and ravished his neck, licking sucking and biting at the nape of Nero's neck, making the younger moan, and call his name. Dante's bites and licks, with the sucking made red hickeys all over Nero's neck.

"Hehe, this shows that you are mine, and mine only." Nero blushed. "So you want to take a shower, or sex?" Nero gave him a lust filled look, that showed that he wanted sex. "Good...." He pressed against Nero, making it so he was tightly pressed against the wall, and himself. Nero wrapped his legs around Dante's waist, to help keep himself up, and felt Dante's dick pressing against his ass.

"Jeez Dante, hard much?" Nero laughed, then yelped a little, and bit his tongue, as Dante entered his ass, once again, without warning. "Ahhahhhhah." Dante thrusted into him, making Nero's back hit the shower wall with each and every thrust.

_**'Hmm maybe I should stop, and make the kid do the work. Haha, yeah, I'm gonna do that.' **_Dante smiled inwardly to himself, and stopped thrusting into Nero. Nero looked at the man, who was once thrusting into him but, stopped, for reasons unknown to him.

"Dante?"

"Yeah?"

"Why the fuck did you stop fucking me? I was was starting to feel good!" Dante smirked.

"Why I stopped, is because I think that you should put some, effort into this too kid. Maybe you should ride me, I think that we're both clean enough, so lets go back to the bedroom. And you can ride me."

"Damn....sure." Dante pulled out of Nero. "Ahhah." He whimpered a little when Dante had fully pulled out, not liking the feeling, of being so empty. Nero tried to stand on his own, but almost fell. "Damn it, I can't seem to walk."

"Heh, that's alright, kid. I'll just carry you." He picked Nero up bridal style, and Nero blushed really red.

"This is embarrassing, I don't want to be carried like a woman!"

"Fine then I'll carry you like-" He put Nero over his shoulder, and he could perfectly see his ass, his tight muscled ass. "-this." Nero was blushing, he could feel Dante's staring eyes, he could feel those staring icy blue eyes, staring holes in his ass. Yet he was doing the same with Dante's ass. Nero looked at Dante's ass like it was eye candy, and it was. He watched Dante's ass with every step the elder took, as his ass flexed and un-flexed with each and every step that Dante took.

When they finally got the the room, Dante didn't put Nero down, well not at first. He walked over to the bed, and gently put Nero down, in a sitting position on the side of the bed.

"What's with you and being gentle? I mean, yeah, I know that you're the type of person to, throw someone on the bed." Dante smirked and started laughing a little.

"Well if I threw you on the bed, I would then hover over you, then enter you again but, I want you to ride me." Nero blushed, and Dante got to the bed, laying on his back and waited for the younger to come to him, then ride him. Nero slightly moved, still in a little pain but, managed, and moved over to Dante, lifting his own hips over Dante's hard dick.

"You better be happy for this old man, and you will own me, something."

"Heh, what ever you want, but it can wait until after this." Nero nodded. He lowed his hips slightly. He moved one of his hands, to put it onto Dante's stomach, for support. Then with the other hand, he gripped at Dante's hard cock, pressing it into his tight entrance.

"Ahhah. Your cock is so big Dante, it feels so good like this." Nero fully slid Dante's cock into him, and blushed as he thrusted down, and he could feel Dante's cock growing inside of him. He thrusted down more on to the elders cock, then thrusted up, almost pulling Dante fully out of him, and slammed back down, Dante's cock hitting his prostate. "Ahhhahhhah!"

"Nnh ohh god, kid. You sure know how to ride a man, are you sure you where a virgin, before the first time we fucked?" He teased.

"Yes I'm ahhhah, sure old man, I just watched a LOT of porn." Dante chuckled.

"And here I thought that I was the pervert." Nero blushed.

"Shut it, or I'll stop."

"Okay okay, anyways I don't think that you WANT to stop." He smiled and looked down at Nero's cock, that was bobbing up and down, with each speedy thrust. "Hmm." Dante thrusted into Nero's ass, just as the other had pounded down, making the other moan in pleasure.

"Oh, Dante! I'm gonna....ahh!" Dante gripped at Nero's neglected cock, and started stroking. After Nero pounded Dante's cock into him, and Dante thrusted back, at the same time, they came. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhah! Dante!" Nero collapsed on top of the other, with Dante's dick still in him. Both men were panting heavily.

"Damn....that was so good, you should ride me more often....I have never cum that much before either." Dante looked down to see that some of his cum, was spilling out of Nero's ass. Nero blushed as he felt it coming out, then pulled Dante out of him, making more spill out. He then laid down next to  
Dante, not caring that he was now again, wet and sticky.

~ Later on that Day ~

Dante woke up first, and looked at Nero, who was just waking up. "So kid....Nero, what did you want, for the me owing you thing?" Nero looked at the elder, and smirked.

"Let me top you."

"What?! Hell no, something else."

"Nope nothing else, let me top you, please?!"

"No." Nero gave the elder a pout, Dante almost cracked. "I said no, and that's final."

"Please Dante! Please, please, please, please-"

"Fine, but only ONCE! And that's it, okay?" Nero smiled and did a little happy dance in his head.


	5. Nero on top

Chapter 5 : Nero on top

A/N : I'm so sorry that this took so long for me to write, so yeah here it is chapter 5, I am sorry, and this one shall be longer then all the rest, well hopefully at least. I love you all my awesome fans and I hope that you will like this chapter.

Nero was sitting on the couch, smiling like a little kid about to get something, that they wanted for a long period of time, Nero did feel, and act like that. Dante on the other hand, was irritated, he wanted a mission to do, or wish that someone came in or called about a Demon, even if it was a small one. Trish and Lady stole all of his missions for the day, so he was not tired and so Nero had his chance tonight.

"Dante~" Nero sang his name, and smiled at the irritated and somewhat angry face that Dante plastered on. "I love you Dante." Nero kissed him and wrapped his arms around his neck, Dante smiled somewhat, and kissed back, grabbing Nero's ass. Nero yelped a little at the touch, and blushed as Dante started to rub his ass. It felt so good but, Nero couldn't let Dante be on top, well at least not tonight. Tonight was his turn.

"I love you too, Nero. . . so I guess I will let you on top tonight. . . I'm afraid that I might regret it but, you are worth it." Dante's words made Nero blush a deep red, almost mimicking the color of Dante's coat. Dante laughed at how cute Nero looked, making Nero blush even more.

Later that day

Nero had just got out of the shower, and was waiting for Dante to finish his, there was really no point in taking one before sex, since they are going to cover each other, in their semen. Nero was daydreaming about what it would be like inside of Dante, and while still wearing the towel around his waist, it slipped off, due to his hard cock.

"Heh, seems that someone is a little happy." Nero jumped, and Dante started laughing really hard. Nero blushed, with anger, and covered himself, then soon his blush of anger, turned into a blush of hornyness, as he stared at Dante's muscled chest, and legs, while the elder was still dripping wet from his shower.

"I love you Dante," Nero stood up and walked over to the other, not caring that he was fully naked, and hard. He hugged Dante when he got to him, Dante hugged back, and kissed Nero's neck. "I really love you Dante." Nero looked Dante in the eyes, Dante was smiling down at him, and Nero rose just a little, and Dante lowered just a little, they kissed.

The kiss was different from one of their normal ones. Usually they fought for dominance, the kiss rough, intense, this kiss was way different. The kiss was calming, smoothing, and very sweet, also soft. "I love you too Nero, and you better be happy that, I am going to let you do this." Nero chuckled and Dante glared at him, then sighed and walked over to the bed, he removed the towel from his waist, then laid down on the bed.

Nero was blushing, Dante doing what he just did, was so sexy, and it made him go two times more harder then he ever thought he ever could. He smiled and mentally shook his head, and walked over to his lover, he was going to enjoy fucking the tight hole, the whole that had never been played with.

"Dante are you ready, I mean mentally? Because I am, maybe going to prepare you."

"Haha, yeah I am mentally prepared, and just because I am an annual virgin, doesn't mean that you _have _to prepare me, I love it hard and rough, if you don't remember every time that I have fucked you." He smirked at Nero, who was again blushing really red. Nero again shook his head mentally and glomped Dante, then spread Dante's legs and placed himself between them.

"Dante, you once told me that you hated, 'soft and slow sex' right?" Dante looked at Nero, a puzzled look on his face, then it clicked, and he emerged a low growl from his chest. "Well it's true, and you did say that, so I'm going to do it 'hard and ruff', in your tight ass, and I know that you _**will**_ love it." Nero positioned himself against Dante's entrance, rubbing against it, hard, creating a lot of friction.

Dante held in a moan that wanted to come out of his chest.

_**'Fuck why the flying hell, did I fucking open my big mouth. He's gonna fucking rip me a new one, with that big cock of his. . . oh well at least it's Nero doing it.' **_Dante thought to himself.

Nero stopped rubbing at Dante's entrance, and saw the older man shiver from the loss of contact, he smirked and deeply kissed Dante. "I love you so much Dante." He then smirked evilly and, before Dante could even open his mouth to respond, with a 'I love you so much too.' Nero slammed into his tight, warm entrance.

"Ugh, oh fucking Sparta!"

"Hehe, such a nice tight virgin, ass you have here, Dante."

"Shut it kid, or else when I'm doing you, I **will** rip a new one." This made Nero laugh, the laugh vibrating throughout his body, and made extra power when he, thrusted deeply into Dante. Dante for the first time, moaned.

"Hehe, sexy."

"Shut it kid. Just fuck me." Nero smiled and laughed again, thrusting his hips forward, Dante let out a moan of pleasure, and Nero hardened even more inside of him.

"Damn Dante, you are so fucking tight. Your fucking so tight around my dick, it feels so good." Nero thrust in hard and deep, then ground himself deep inside Dante's tight ass.

"Ahh fuck, this feels so good." Dante arched his back, and Nero started thrusting harder and deeper, and faster. Dante then triggered, and so did Nero, and the true fun was just about to begin. Nero in his demonic form, thrusted all the way into Dante, grinding into him really hard.

Dante arched his back up high, and started thrusting his hips, in tune with Nero's thrusts. Nero moaned at the force that Dante had used, his cock twitching as Dante's ass tightened, while they both thrust. "Don't tighten up so much, Dante. I wont be able to thrust into you like that, unless you want it to hurt a lot." Dante only smiled, then thrust himself into Nero, who moaned at the pleasure, he smiled too and gripped Dante's hips tightly. "This time YOU asked for it, old man." Nero thrust into Dante; fast, forceful, and very, very hard. They both moaned aloud, enjoying the pleasure. Nero moved one of his hands to reach and start stroking Dante's bobbing cock, Dante moaned louder than his previous moans, making Nero even more hard in his tight hole. "Ahh Dante I'm going to cum soon, can I cum in you?"

"I am too!" Nero thrust in a few more times, then came in Dante's ass, Dante came also, and pressed on the back of Nero's neck, to have them kiss, and muffle their loud screams of pleasure. Nero collapsed onto Dante, panting, then smiled as he saw that Dante was panting too.

"That felt good Dante, I think that we should do that more often."

"Maybe." They both fell asleep on Dante's bed, snuggling close to each other.


	6. An unexpected guest

Chapter 6 : An unexpected guest.

~Recap: "Maybe." They both fell asleep on Dante's bed, snuggling close to each other.~

Disclaimer : I do not own Devil May Cry, anime, manga's or the game. Or any Devil May Cry things except this Fan Fiction.

Nero woke up first, then looked at the clock, knowing that if it was early, or at least the afternoon that, Dante would not be awake, and if he was....he would be extremely shocked. He looked to his side to see that, of course, Dante was still sleeping, he smiled and cuddled into the elders' chest. The other stirred for a moment, then relaxed and wrapped his arms around Nero's strong muscled body. "Hn......Nero I want....I want your...." Nero blushed, and became very hard, thinking that Dante was having a sex dream about him. "I want your . . . yummy pizza." Nero's eyes went wide, and he arousal went down, he then had many tick marks showing around his head, pulsing. He then ground his fist into the elders' head, until it hurt him so much that he woke up, from his pizza loving dream.

"Good morning Pizza lover." Dante rubbed his head where Nero had hurt him, and was only curious to why Nero woke him up that way. "I hate you so much."

"Why? I didn't do anything....your the one who woke me up, from an amazing dream....feeding me pizza, and having sex with pizza....now that was a hot dream...which you ruined." He yawned, and got up out of bed, watching Nero as he got dressed. He got hard as he saw Nero bend over to get his tight leather pants, that lay on the floor, due to the things that they did the previous night. Dante moved quickly behind Nero and groped his ass, massaging it, Nero began to shiver with pleasure, and loose balance as his knees where shaking like crazy.

"Dante not this early in the morning please! We might have things to do, demons to kill you know?" Dante sighed, and stopped groping Nero's ass, got fully dressed and headed down stairs.

"I understand kid, so I wont do it again today, well at least until later on tonight." He smiled and winked at Nero, who only blushed, was going to throw something at Dante but couldn't find anything to throw at the elder male. "Haha." Dante laughed, and headed down stairs, until he felt a dark and familiar aura, an aura he hadn't felt in a long time, a aura he shouldn't feel, because the person, no, the demon carrying the aura, shouldn't even be alive. "Vergil? It can't be him....Can it?" He walked over to the door, then yanked it open, shocked to see that it was his elder twin brother.

"Why hello, Dante....Long time no see. I'm shocked that you are not dead yet." Dante slightly pouted then grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt.

"What the fucking hell do you want, Vergil."

"Nothing really, what I can't drop by and say hi to my younger twin brother?"

"No you can't, now leave."

"Dante that is no way to treat a guest, and a family member too." Nero said coming down the stairs, a smile on his face. "I'm Nero, nice to meet you...."

"I'm Vergil, Dante's older twin brother."

"Nice to meet you Vergil." They shook hands, this grossed Dante out, and pissed him off too. His brother was suppose to be dead, and his boyfriend, was being kind to a man that would he just met, and was way worse then himself! "Would you like to come in, Vergil? I could get you something to eat, drink? If you would like? Since I know Dante won't be kind enough to do something like that for you."

"I'll just have some water, I don't want to be a bother, to someone so nice." He looked at his brother, from the corners of his eyes, and he could see Dante's shocked pissed off face. Vergil walked passed his brother, who just stood there, really pissed off, trying to not kill him, and sat down on the couch. "So how have you been brother, I can tell that you have been good, since the boy is pretty cute, and you always had an eye for his type." Vergil laughed.

"Shut up Vergil, I fucking hate you, and I thought that you were fucking dead!"

"Dante, stop treating your brother badly, he is your family, and he is company to this place, now treat him with respect." Nero handed Vergil his water, then sat next to him on the couch, and turned on the TV. "Would you like to watch anything?"

"It doesn't matter, you can put it on anything you would like." Vergil smiled at Nero, who smiled back, leaned back and turned on the TV. Vergil then put his arms on the couch, having his right arm behind Nero, making Dante really pissed off. "It would be really cool, if I could stay here for a little while, I don't really have any where else to go right now, and so that's why I came her, and to also see my loving twin brother."

"Sure, we have a guest room."

"NO."

"Dante! I told you, you should be nice, he is your brother!"

"I am not letting him stay here, where he can try and take you away from me, I wont allow that! God Damn it, Nero why do you have to be so clueless about something that, is so visible, that is right in your god damn face!" Dante stormed off up stairs, stomping each and every step, then slammed the door to his room, almost breaking it off the hinges. Nero sighed and shook his head, Dante was acting like a kid, well to him he was, but in reality, Dante was right, Vergil was going to try and take Nero away, and now was Vergil's chance.

"I haven't seen him get this angry since....well since father said that he loved me more." Vergil started laughing at the memory, and how cute Dante looked when he was angry.

"Um I know that this might be, a little impolite, but could you wait down here while I try to calm him down, and talk to him?" Nero asked sighing again, and Vergil only nodded his head. Nero started his way up the stairs, when Nero got to Dante's door, he knocked on it, waited for an answer, and no answer came. "Dante, I'm going to come in." Still no answer in a reply. Nero entered the room, to only see Dante slumped on the edge of the bed, trying to calm himself down.

"Nero, I want you to get out, I don't want to do anything to you, I don't want you to get hurt."

"You won't hurt me, I trust you Dante. I love you." Dante didn't reply, he only clenched his hands into fists, until his knuckles turned a very pale white, then he stopped making fists when they started to really hurt. Nero sat next to him, hugging him and rubbing his back, trying to calm his lover down even more. "I love you Dante."

"I love you too Nero." He kissed Nero deeply and very passionately, rubbing Nero's hips, making the younger moan into the kiss, Dante took the opportunity to slick his tongue into Nero's mouth, Nero shivered in pleasure, becoming very hard. They both forgot about Vergil who was waiting downstairs, for either one of them to come down.

"Ahh Dante, don't thrust in like that! AHHHAH!" Nero came over both his own chest and Dante's chest, Dante continued to thrust his huge cock into Nero's tight ass, ramming into Nero's sweet spot, over and over again. Nero felt like he was going to loose his mind, he shivered and moaned with pleasure with each and every hard, and deep thrust that Dante pounded into him. He was going to go mad with the sensational pleasure.

"Do you love it, Nero? My cock grinding against your prostate, against your inner walls, against your sweet spot that makes you crazy, that makes you come over and over again." Nero's cock twitched at the words that Dante had said, making blush, and also moan. Dante thrusted in five or so more times, until he came into the younger one. "I fucking love you Nero, and I am not going to let my brother take you away from me." Nero nodded and closed his eyes, resting for a little bit, until her remembered that Vergil was still there.

"Um Dante I think that we should clean ourselves up, your brother is still here."

They took a shower got dressed and went back downstairs, Vergil was just sitting on the couch flipping through the channels the TV had. "You guys sure are loud, I didn't know Dante could even do someone _that _hard." Vergil laughed, Nero having to hold Dante back. Vergil got up, and walked over to Nero and put one of his arms around his shoulders. "I can tell why you love this kid so much Dante, he has a pretty nice ass, did you cum in it a lot?"

"Vergil, shut the fuck up!" Dante punched him in the face, and Nero was shocked.

"I guess you were right he was hitting on me, and shit....Creepy....and isn't he older then you Dante?" Dante nodded and smiled at Nero who made a disgusted look. "Vergil you can stay here, but I am with Dante so yeah, I don't think that you should stay here, if you are going to try and take me away from him." Vergil sighed as he got up then dusted off his clothes.

"Fine, that's okay with me, and I was just playing around."

"Okay well then Dante will show you to the guest room." Dante and Vergil headed up the stairs, Dante leading the way to the guest room that Vergil would be staying in.

"Vergil...I don't want you to stay here, I don't trust you....What will it take for you to leave here?" Vergil smirked a huge evil smirk, making Dante shiver, he knew that smirk, and Vergil most defiantly wanted something.

"I want to have my way with the boy."

"Hell no!"

"Then how about...you can watch."

"No."

"Then how about a three way, you can fuck him, while I fuck you."

"He wont agree to it."

"Then get him drunk first, it wont matter, and it will be fun, you want me to leave or what? If we do it tonight, I will be gone before morning." Dante sighed, then angrily nodded agreeing with his brothers' terms.

~Later on~

"Here kid, I think that you would like this, this beer is awesome, I drink it all the time, it has very little alcohol in it." Dante handed the beer to Nero, who willingly drank it, he chugged it down for about a minute or two, then started feeling a little drunk. Dante picked Nero up, bridal style and brought him up the stairs, and into the guest room, Vergil waited on the bed, he smiled as he saw them come in. "You better leave after this, or else I will make sure that you stay dead."

"Oh come on brother, don't make death threats at me, I did nothing wrong here." He laughed.

"Just shut up, and get undressed." Dante got undressed then started undressing Nero, he regretted getting Nero drunk, he didn't like the fact that he did it. He kissed Nero deeply and passionately, spreading his legs, getting read to penetrate the hole that he loves very much. Vergil smiled, as he watched his brother slowly slide his huge cock, into the man under him. Nero moaning sweetly, calling Dante's name in a whisper of drunk bliss.

"How romantic you two. Are you ready for me brother?"

"Shut up and just do it, bastard."

Vergil went over to the bed, gripping onto Dante's hips, stopping him from thrusting into Nero for a moment, then rammed his cock in, without warning his brother. "Ahhah! God damn it, I fucking hate you, you fucking dick." Vergil laughed, then started thrusting himself into Dante, making his brother also thrust into Nero, who was moaning really loudly. Nero was gripping tightly onto the sheets, Vergil's thrusts into Dante, mixing with the thrusts into him, gave him an enormous amount of pleasure.

"Ahhah! Dante!"

"Vergil slow down, you fucking bastard." Vergil didn't just slow down, he stopped completely, he then gripped at Dante's hips, and went into a sitting position, having Dante on his lap, making Dante go up and down, Dante's cock bobbing with each and every thrust. Nero whimpered at the loss of contact that his ass was getting, and blushed at the site in front of him. "Ahhah I hate you Vergil!"

"Look how he is enjoying this Nero, look how lonely his cock looks." Nero blushed a deep crimson, as he saw Dante's bobbing cock, he crawled over to the two, and began sucking on Dante's hard cock.

"Ahhahhhhh! Nero don't do that." After a few minute of sucking on Dante's head, Dante came in Nero's mouth, Nero swallowed it all, then put Dante's cock back into his ass. Vergil thrusted into Dante, which made the movements for him thrusting into Nero, since he was shockingly, too week to do so himself.

"Damn brother, don't tighten up so much, I'm going to cum."

"I'm also going to cum, Dante!" With that they all came, Vergil in Dante's ass, Dante in Nero's ass, and Nero all over his own chest and over Dante's, very little getting on Vergil and the bed. Vergil wiped off Nero's cum, and licked it.

"His cum is delicious, to bad I can't taste it again." Dante slipped out of Nero, as Vergil slipped out of him, as soon as he did, he grabbed his clothes, put them back on and left the building.


	7. Slowly Remembering the night before

Chapter 7: Slowly Remembering the Night Before

Recap : ~"His cum is delicious, to bad I can't taste it again." Dante slipped out of Nero, as Vergil slipped out of him, as soon as he did, he grabbed his clothes, put them back on and left the building. ~

Disclaimer : I do not own Devil May Cry, anime, manga's or the game. Or any Devil May Cry things except this Fan Fiction.

Dante woke up, painfully first, only because of the pain in his lower back. He needed to make a memo, or something to remind himself, to find Vergil again, and kill his sorry ass. _**'**_**Well even though it hurt...like hell too...it was still a good night, and thank Sparta that Vergil is gone, and not trying to take away my Nero!' **Dante thought cheerfully in his head, then looked at the similar sleeping man in the bed, and smiled.

Nero stirred a little, and woke up, looking at Dante then gripping at his head. "What the fucking hell, happened last night, my head is pounding, and my ass fucking hurts!"

"You can't remember anything? Damn."

"What? What the hell did you do to me last night? Dante! And why do I have a major headache?" He looked at Dante pissed off, his eyes semi-watery because the pain the headache was giving him. "Why can't...Did you get me fucking drunk? You bastard!"

"Hey Nero, it's not as bad as you think it is? Okay, I'm sorry but I would like you to remember, and stay in bed, I will go and order something for you to eat." Dante quickly walked out of the room, leaving Nero on the bed. Nero plopped back down onto the bed, clenching at his head, not wanting to deal with the major headache pounding against his skull.

"Ugh this headache is killing me..." Nero turned so he was lying on his stomach, this felt a little better after a while. "What the hell am I suppose to remember...well all I know is that; Dante did something to me, maybe took advantage of me, Vergil is gone...because of Dante again, and I have a hangover, Dante again. So I need to kick Dante's ass into a bloody pulp when this headache fades away."

Dante sighed, and leaned back in his chair, reading porno magazines and snacking on pizza, even though he was doing three of his favorite things, it couldn't get his mind off of Nero, and felt bad about taking advantage of him the night before. Dante sighed, and got up out of his chair, threw the magazine onto the desk his feet were once at, and finished his pizza. He walked upstairs, knocked on the door Nero was in, and waited for an answer. "Come in, Dante..." Nero said, and to Dante was shocked that he sounded recovered form his ragging hangover he had once had, only a few minutes ago.

"Um...I just wanted to say I am sorry and I'm gonna tell you why. Are alright? Is your headache gone?" Nero slightly nodded, Dante smiled in relief. "Well that's good, well now I will tell you what happened last night, and I don't think you will want to hurt me, as much as you do now, when I am done telling you what happened." Nero nodded, encouraging Dante to go on and tell him what had happened the night before.

Dante sighed then began. "Well...I had to get you drunk last night, or else you wouldn't have agreed to what me and Vergil had planned, well more like what I made him agree too. I told him, that if we had a three way, then he should be satisfied and then, he should leave, he agreed thinking that he was going to fuck you. Well after you were very drunk, I brought you upstairs, put you on the bed and began undressing you. Vergil then started to undress also, and I told him that the three way was going to work like this : ' I fuck Nero, and you can fuck me, while I fuck Nero, that is the three way.' That's what I said to him, it took him a long time to actually agree to that though. So I am in pain as I know you are too, he fucked me and I fucked you, it was a three way, and now that bastard is gone, and not taking you away from me. I'm sorry if you are still mad at me Nero, I know it was really stupid of me to do that."

"Its okay Dante...I'm...Thank you..." Dante looked at Nero, confused. Nero smiled and had tears rolling down his cheeks and hitting the bed sheets with little pattering. Nero didn't realize he was even crying until Dante had suddenly hugged him tightly. "I love you Dante."

"I love you too Nero." Dante pulled away a little and unwrapped one of his arms from Nero's body, he then lifted his hand and whipped away all of Nero's tears, after all the tears were gone, he kissed both of his eyes gently. "How's your ass?"

"Better...why?"

"I want to take you out, some place with yummy food. Since I know you are very much so sick of pizza and Chinese Food." Nero nodded and chuckled. They both got dressed and went down stairs trying to think of a good place to eat some 'yummy food'.

After spending about an hour at a restaurant, Dante takes Nero to a private beach, it is starting to get late. "Hey Nero this is the special place I told you I wanted to take you too, the people who are in somewhat ownership of this beach, owe me one so we get this beach to ourselves until tomorrow night." Nero got out of the parked car, and looked at the beautiful sun set over the horizon of the beach, his hair blowing in the wind.

"This is a beautiful beach, I have never seen anything this beautiful before." Dante got out of the car too, and looked at Nero smiling, he was happy that Nero was happy and that he liked the place.

"Well you want to go on the beach or what?" Nero nodded and chuckled, then walked on to the beach hand in hand, smiling, they went all the way to where the water hit the shore, then watched the rest of the sun set, they kissed at the very last moment of the sun set.


	8. Private Beach

Chapter 8 : Private beach = Hot sex on the beach and in the water

A/N: Sorry for the long title, but the title pretty much explains what will happen ;), thank you everyone that has reviewed on my previous chapters of this fan fiction, with out them, it probably wouldn't be this long. Thank you again, and please review this one too, I have a great feeling that you will all love it, and it will be a long one ;).

I do not own Devil May Cry, the anime, other fan fictions, unless they are by me, the manga, the game, nor the character's. Rated M, Lemon, and enjoy the sex!

Recap : ~ "Well you want to go on the beach or what?" Nero nodded and chuckled, then walked on to the beach hand in hand, smiling, they went all the way to where the water hit the shore, then watched the rest of the sun set, they kissed at the very last moment of the sun set.

When they pulled away from each other, they felt the cool breeze of the night air, mixing with the ocean breeze, Nero shivered. Dante smiled and took off his coat, putting it around Nero's shoulders, Nero looked at the older man, shocked and confused. "I don't want you to be cold. Well we should get going to the beach house I rented for our stay here." He pressed his hand against Nero's back lightly, telling him to walk with him. Nero didn't move at first, as he didn't feel Dante's hand pressed against his back, Dante pushed a little harder, which knocked Nero down onto the sandy beach. Dante smiled and then climbed on top of Nero pinning his wrists above his head.

"Um Dante what are you doing, I thought that we where going to go to the cabin?" Nero said in an confused yet, slightly shaking voice.

"Nothing, just pinning you down to the sand, and I'm doing that because I feel like it, but..." He got up off Nero, then helped him up. "I think it would be better if I did that while we are in the cabin, then I can do that to you on the bed." Dante smiled, Nero was thinking about running away, but it was like Dante read his mind, and then grabbed him, picked him up, and started carrying him, bridal style.

"Ehhh? Put me down Dante! This is an embarrassing way to carry a man! What is someone see's us?"

"Don't worry, I this is a private beach, no one is here except us at the moment okay? So calm the hell down." Nero calmed himself down, and let Dante carry him about two and a half miles, then he put him down, his shoes clacking against the wooden porch of the beach cabin.

"Wow this place is huge." They both said at the same time, then said it again, but with a longer 'wow', when they entered the cabin. Dante looked at Nero after a while, for quite a long while, a little while later, Nero looked at Dante, and smiled.

"Dante, I love you." He dropped his bags where they where, and turned to hug Dante in a speedy and tight hug. Dante hugged back, chuckling a little, thinking that Nero's actions where similar to that of a woman's.

"I love you too Nero, now shall we find the bedroom, and the bathroom, I think a nice steamy shower together, will feel quite good." Nero smiled at Dante's idea and nibbled lightly at his neck, making Dante moan, and Nero chuckled and ran away as quickly as he could before Dante could catch him, and get his sweet, sweet revenge on Nero for making him moan like that, from a little nibble on the neck.

Dante chased his cute little lover around, until he finally caught him and tackled him to the ground, smiling Dante got up a little and turned Nero around, who was giggling and smiling really happily, Dante pinned him by his wrists above his head, tight enough to make Nero moan from slight painful pleasure. Dante smirked, and started licking and sucking on Nero's neck, to leave a very big wet hickey, that would stay on Nero's neck for a week or more. The whole entire time that Dante was sucking on Nero's neck, he was moaning and squirming all around, trying to get free from Dante's grip on his arms, but all his attempts he had failed at.

"Dante, ahhhh, stop don't leave such a big mark! What if Tish and Lady come over to 'Devil May Cry' some time when we get back?" Nero said in a week moaning voice, which only made Dante chuckle a little, while he still sucked on his lovers' neck.

"That won't matter." After a few minutes or so Dante stopped sucking on Nero's neck where he had left a big hickey, and Nero's neck started to pulse at the spot where he had left the hickey, and he wanted to see something else pulse after he sucked on it for a long time. Yet this was not Dante's pay-back, not even close to it, when he gets pay-back, he gives it twenty times worse than anything.

To be continued :) .


	9. Private Beach Part 2

Devil May Cry Fan fiction

Chapter 8 part two : Private Beach continued

Rated M, Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or its character's

Pairing : Dante X Nero

Recap : " "That won't matter." After a few minutes or so Dante stopped sucking on Nero's neck where he had left a big hickey, and Nero's neck started to pulse at the spot where he had left the hickey, and he wanted to see something else pulse after he sucked on it for a long time. Yet this was not Dante's pay-back, not even close to it, when he gets pay-back, he gives it twenty times worse than anything."

Dante rubbed his hand against Nero's clothed erection, he could feel it pulse as his palm rubbed it up and down. Nero was dying of pleasure, the pleasure was utter torture for the younger of the two, and Dante really knew how to torture Nero too. Dante continued to gently rub his palm against Nero's cock, eve4ry so often rubbing it with his index finger and his thumb, giving it a light squeeze as he did so. Dante lowered himself against his lover until his mouth was at Nero's crotch.

"Dante..." Nero sounded like he was begging, his face flustered and he breath deep. Dante smiled and undid Nero's pants with his teeth, and lowered them until he could see his boxers, he didn't take those off. He licked at Nero's erection through the boxers, he could see that Nero was truly enjoying it since his boxer became wet where his head pressed against the boxers. Dante stopped teasing Nero's cock, and grabbed at Nero's ass, rubbing against his hole constantly, every time that Dante did this, Nero moaned and bucked his hips. Dante pressed his hands against Nero's hips, making sure he would not buck again, when he had a firm grip, he continued to lick and tease Nero's clothed erection.

"Nero I love you, and the smell emitting off of your cock, it is just delicious." Dante took off Nero's pants, and lowered his boxers, Nero thought he was going to at least get head, he was wrong. Dante was not done with his teasing not one little bit, he licked and sucked around the base of Nero's sensitive cock, then went lower to suck on Nero's soft and very yummy tasting balls. Nero cried aloud in pleasure and came, his cock shaking as he did so. The cum landed on Nero's chest which was rising and falling fast, as he was panting from the amazing orgasm that Dante had just given him. Dante rubbed a finger on Nero's cum covered abdomen and licked the sweet cum off of his finger.

"Dante...I love you so much."

"I love you so much too."

Dante picked up Nero not caring about the discarded pants that lay on the ground, and brought Nero up the stairs into the master bedroom where he set his lower on the king sized bed. The pillows and blankets soft and smelled like freshly bloomed flowers in the summer time, with a hint of honey, this smell made Nero more turned on. Dante stripped Nero completely and then stripped himself, when Nero finally got out of his daze from the amazing room and looked at Dante's even more amazing body from head and stopped at his amazing hard and very long cock, that has pleasured him many many times in the past. Nero got up from his laying down and crawled over to Dante who was on his knees on the bed, smiling at his lover. When Nero got close enough he grabbed Dante's cock, started stroking it slightly, then started deep throating his lovers giant and yummy cock. Dante began panting slightly, Nero was better at deep throating, he used his tongue more on the base and to lick at the head when he wanted to pay attention to it. He licked Dante's slit making the elder moan and almost cum but he had more self control than that. Nero licked around Dante's head and then started deep throating once again, this time using more of his tongue as he did so.

"Ah god Nero, you have gotten way better at this, your tongue is wonderful!" Nero hummed in reply, the vibrations from his mouth tickling the head of Dante's cock, making him shiver and moan in pleasure, Nero noticed this and continued to do this until, finally, Dante came in his mouth. Nero swallowed all of the delicious seed and placed his hips about Dante's, positioning himself to put Dante inside of him. Dante smirked and forced Nero down, hard, but Nero didn't mind he was used to it, but this time it felt way more better, since both of the men where hungry horny craved for the the others body.

"Ahhhahhhhh! Dante! It feels so good, your so huge in my tight ass hole! Thrust in harder with your ahhhhhhhhhhhh wonderful hard long cock!" This made Dante go made, his cock twitched inside of Nero and somehow got harder and longer, making it rub against Nero's prostate. Dante pushed himself and Nero so he was on top of him, and he thrusted in as hard and fast as he could, his cock pulsing and stroking every area greatly within Nero's ass. "Ahhhahh, its hitting my prostate! I'm going to cum, it feels so good!" Nero screamed, Dante pounded harder and harder into his young lover, then looked at his lovers neglected cock, and started stroking it in tune with his, long hard and very deep thrusts. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" At that moment Nero came in Dante's hand and on his own sweaty chest, which was rising up and down heavily, and Dante came in him with two or three more thrust against the tightness of Nero's ass.

Dante after slipping out, collapsed next to his panting lover, he panting to smiled at him and kissed him deeply. Nero wrapped his arms around Dante, bringing him in closer and making the kiss deeper. When Dante pulled away he sat up and ran his fingers through his sweaty white-silver hair, and noticed that the kiss that him and Nero just shared, didn't turn just him on, but also Nero. He pretended to stretch and then grabbed Nero's hard cock, stroking it teasingly and playing with his balls with his thumb. Nero shivered and sat up, mostly to try and stop Dante for reasons he didn't even know and to also do the same for Dante. Nero copied all of Dante's movements stroking the same places on Dante that Dante stroked on him, Dante suppressed all of his moans into grunts, well most of the time, and Nero's came out as moans every single time. Dante pushed Nero to lay on his back and laid on top of him, thrusting his cock into Nero's mouth and sucking on his lovers cock.

Dante licked and sucked all over Nero's cock, and even sucked and licked at Nero's wrinkly and yet very soft and squishy ball sack, which made Nero moan while being semi-forced to suck on his lovers cock. Dante thrusted Nero's cock in his left hand and with his right hand and mouth he licked and tongued his lovers sweet hole. All most all Nero's moans became mumbled since he was sucking, and deep throating his lovers' huge thick cock. Nero decided to make Dante feel even better and moved his hands so he could grip and Dante's hip making his cock go deep into his mouth, playing with the base of his cock with his tongue while the head was rubbing against his throat very deeply. Dante, because of Nero's actions, came deep and hard into Nero's throat. Nero swallowed all of his beloved's come, loving every single taste that it left in his mouth.

Dante continued to suck on Nero's hard cock and balls, and finger his tight hole, until Nero finally came, his cock twitching from the hard climax. Dante swallowed his lovers' come just like Nero did with his. This time they were both too tired to continue to pleasure the other on this night, so they fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. Easter Extra

Devil May Cry: Extra part to chap 9

Easter Sunday

A/N: Since it is Easter today, happy Easter

I thought you would all love some Easter candy for your eyes

Pairing: Dante X Nero/Nero X Dante

Don't own the characters, anime, manga or the game. Only this fan fic and the other chaps

Rated M: Lemon, Hard Sex

Nero was very happy, it is Easter, he never really celebrated the holiday before but, he wanted his first time to be with Dante...even though his first time was _already _with Dante. Nero began to image the first time him and Dante did it so long ago, how good it felt, and how much he loved it when Dante's cock rammed into him over and over, for the first time. Nero blushed and shook his head trying to get the images out, even when he did, he had to deal with a more _harder_ problem.

Nero's erection was pressing so hard against his leather pants that it began to hurt, he winced in pain as it twitched to released from the tight leather prison, to be touched, stroked, and to be teased, and even to be in Dante's mouth; sucking so hard that the head becomes all red from the hard sucking.

"Good morning Nero." Dante said going down the stairs, yawning. Nero turned to have his back facing Dante as quick as possible and nodded his head. "What's wrong Nero, not having a good Easter, or something, wait don't tell me, you were rally hoping to see the 'Easter Bunny' huh?"

"No." Nero growled.

"Hmm..." Dante walked swiftly to Nero and wrapped his arms around his lovers waist, "then this must be the problem then." he reached down and started teasingly rubbing Nero's hard, imprisoned cock, it began to twitch under the leather pants, making Nero wince in both a slight pain and pleasure. "What were you thinking about this time, to make you like this?" he squeezed Nero's erection again, waiting for an answer.

"I was remembering and picturing when we first had sex." Nero blushed extremely red, Dante didn't say a word, he only smiled and waited for Nero to tell him more. "I remembered how you went in and out of me so many times, how good it felt with the mixed pain and pleasure, how at that moment I realized that I had feelings for you, that I loved you."

"Well I love you too." he gripped Nero's chin, turning his head so they could kiss deeply and passionately. Their tongues intertwined with the others, they groped at each others chests, asses, and erect penises. "Nero since _it is_ Easter, will you do something for me?" Nero in too much of a daze from the kissing, and the lack of oxygen, which made him a little dizzy, he nodded, making Dante have an evil smile.

"YOU WANT ME TO WEAR WHAT?" Nero shouted.

"There is no need to shout, and anyways you said that you would do this for me."

"I didn't hear you."

"My ass you didn't hear me..."

"Fine I will wear it...this once and only once."

Nero walked into his room (he hasn't even been in his own room in so long, since he has been sleeping with Dante in Dante's room!), with the sexy playboy bunny-suit, closing and locking the door behind him. He gulped and slowly started stripping himself then put on the outfit. When he looked at himself in a body length mirror, he felt weird, and noticed that the fabric was so thin that he could see the outline of his cock perfectly. Nero walked out of him room, and slowly as possible, walked to Dante's room, when he reached the door he hesitated to open it, yet somehow he gathered up enough courage and finally did open it.

When Dante saw Nero in the bunny outfit, his cock shot up, while his jaw shot down, his cock in hornyness, and his jaw because he was completely shocked that Nero, actually put the outfit on. "Wow you look way sexier than I could ever imagine in a million years!" He walked over to Nero, grabbed him by the hips, picked him up and then threw him on the bed.

_The Rest is up to your imagination_

Sorry for this, I really just wanted to make this an extra, and then I chose to also make it a teaser, I originally wanted to make a sex scene and make it longer, but I have homework to do, and I need to upload pictures, and a whole lot of things, I will write and post up a double/ very long post, of chapter 9 and 10, both will be very very very long and so might take me a weak to write, so I hope that everyone can be patient.


End file.
